I'll stand by you
by HollyGolightly76
Summary: On transforme sa main en la mettant dans une autre (Paul Eluard). Revenue à la Push depuis 3 ans, Kim reste énigmatique. Secrète, réservée, désireuse de ne pas être remarquée, elle avance seule, à petits pas sans savoir vraiment qui elle est, ni où elle va. Et puis un jour sa solitude prend fin. Le jour où Jared Cameron lui prend la main.
1. Chapter 1

_07/11/2006_

_Voilà aujourd'hui trois ans, jour pour jour, que je suis arrivée à la Push. Enfin, revenue serait plus juste, puisque j'ai passé les six premières années de ma vie ici… Après nous somme partis à Chicago quand mon père a eu sa promotion…. Grand-mère s'en arrachait les cheveux. Elle disait que c'était ridicule, que je n'étais pas une « fille de la ville », que je devais grandir ici parce que c'était la terre de mes ancêtres. Je revenais chaque été, passer deux mois avec elle. Je me souviens qu' elle me prenait sur ses genoux, me tendait une assiette pleine de cookies pour ensuite me parler pendant des heures. Elle me racontait les légendes de la tribu, et moi, des étoiles plein les yeux, j'en redemandais encore. On allait faire de longues balades en foret aussi… J'adore les bois. Encore aujourd'hui, j'y vais régulièrement. Il faut dire que c'est pratique, grand-mère vit juste à côté, et comme j' habite chez elle… Mais j' y vais seule maintenant. Ca ne me gêne pas, je n'ai pas peur de la solitude. Elle souvent été ma plus fidèle alliée._

_Je me dis que je ne suis pas faite pour la vie de groupe. Au lycée, je n' ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Quand je suis arrivée, il y a trois ans, j'ai presque été effrayée par cet amas de personnes qui se sont intéressés à moi, et voulaient rester en ma compagnie. Et puis l'effet de mode est passé. J'en étais bien soulagée…Je préfère de loin rester seule avec un bon livre et mon mp3. Pourquoi devrais je me forcer à aller vers les gens alors qu'au fond je n'en n'ais pas envie ? J'ai appris que les filles sont pour la plupart assez superficielles, et les garçons arrogants et machos… Je ne suis pas hautaine ou méprisante, non pas du tout. Mais je sais à quel point les jeunes peuvent être cruels entre eux, alors je ne veux prendre aucun risque, c'est tout. _  
_Ce système m'allait très bien, jusqu' à l'an dernier… Je m'isolais moi-même, sans être pour autant particulièrement exclue ou rejetée. Et puis il est venu s'ajouter à l'addition… Jared. _  
_ Je ne sais même plus quand est-ce que ça a commencé exactement… je me souviens m'être surprise plusieurs fois à le regarder distraitement, à me dire qu'il avait un beau sourire… Et puis, je l'ai fixé un peu plus en détail, glanant quelques informations… Je crois qu'il me plaît. Je suis certaine de ne pas en être amoureuse, j'ai lu assez de choses à ce propos pour le savoir… Cela dit, il me fait quelque chose. C'est cocasse quand on sait qu'il est à l'opposé de moi… Sympathique, souriant, drôle, bien apprécié, voir populaire… Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un coq au milieu d'une basse cour, comme le font certains, attitude qui m'agace singulièrement. Il reste beaucoup avec Paul Lahote, un de ses très bons amis, et parfois aussi avec Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call…. Les natifs Quileutes quoi. _  
_Il n'est pas hautain ou dédaigneux avec ceux qui ne font pas partie de son cercle d'amis. C'est plutôt comme s'il ne les voyait pas. C'est ça, ils ne les voient pas..._  
_Il ne me voit pas._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous,  
J'ai été ravie de constater qu'à peine arrivée, ma fiction a été bien accueillie. En sachant que c'est la première que je publie sur ce site, croyez moi, ça me touche beaucoup !  
Voici donc le chapitre 2. Pas très long, certes, il sert juste à mieux faire connaissance avec Kim, et à démarrer doucement l'intrigue…. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)

**Sm33**: mon tout premier commentaire ! Que d'émotion ;) En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup. Moi aussi j'adore vraiment ce couple J  
**Ilyana**: Merci, merci, merci ! Ton commentaire m'a vraiment rassurée. Ca me fait plaisir que des gens prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis !

Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un physique exceptionnel. Et aujourd'hui encore je peux constater ma banalité dans le reflet que me renvoie mon miroir, alors que je démêle mes cheveux avant de partir en cours…. Certes j'avais des traits plutôt réguliers, la couleur de peau des indiens locaux, qui est assez jolie, et de longs cheveux noirs dont je suis assez fière… Mais ma bouche et mon nez sont trop larges, et puis… Je n'ai pas « le truc » indéfinissable qui fait qu'on puisse dire que je suis belle. Et c'est-ce truc dont j'ignore la nature, qui aurait pu changer la donne.  
Sous un certain angle je pouvais me trouver jolie, mais de face, ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne suis pas laide, non. Juste ordinaire…

Tout chez moi est ordinaire.

Avec un soupir, je repose la brosse à cheveux, avant de quitter la salle de bain, pour récupérer mon sac dans ma chambre. Comme d'habitude, il faut que je me dépêche pour ne pas être en retard.  
J' embrasse rapidement ma grand-mère avant de sortir sous la pluie, ma parka sur le dos. Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérée… J'en avais au moins pour quinze minutes de marche.  
La plupart du temps, j'évite de prendre le bus… Il est bondé à chaque fois et mon arrêt étant le dernier, je n'étais jamais sure d'avoir une place, et puis je suis plutôt une bonne marcheuse alors…

Rapidement, je rejoins le lycée, dans l'indifférence générale. Je me dépêche de récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier… Je commence par Histoire. Qu'est-ce que j'adore ce cours! Extérieurement mon visage ne trahit rien, mais à l'intérieur mon cœur bondit de joie….

Non seulement j'aime beaucoup cette matière, mais en plus, chose non négligeable, c'est le seul cours où Jared est installé à côté de moi. Bon d'accord, il ne l'a pas choisi (le prof avait imposé les places en début d'année), mais c'est le seul moment où, du moins au sens physique du terme, il est proche de moi…. Même s'il avait du en tout et pour tout m'adresser trois fois la parole, pour me demander un stylo, ou une gomme.

Oui, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être pathétique…. Quand je rejoins la classe, ma déception est immédiate: je remarque immédiatement qu'il n'est pas là. En cachant mon air contrit, je vais m'asseoir directement à ma place. En passant, je jette discrètement un coup d'œil à Paul, mais au vu de son expression, il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant…

J 'ai donc passé mon heure d'histoire seule à ma table… Super. Mes doigts n'ont cessé de taper nerveusement la table. C'est étrange, d'habitude Jared n'est jamais absent….

La journée semble ne jamais vouloir se finir. A à peine deux heures de l'après midi, je meurs déjà d'envie de rentrer chez moi… Mais non, j'ai sport…Non pas que je sois particulièrement fainéante, mais je suis également loin d'être une grande sportive. Mais, ce n'est pas tout…

Je ne peux agir en sport comme dans les autres matières, ici c'est beaucoup plus difficile de ne pas avoir à se confronter aux autres. Et puis c'est vraiment le cours où les moqueries et autres remarques désagréables fusent le plus.

Je déteste le sport, à chaque fois je m'y sens mal à l'aise et à chaque fois que le cours s'achève, j'en sors soulagée, comme si une menace qui planait au dessus de ma tête s'écartait enfin….

Mais bon, pour le moment, je ne peux qu'imaginer la sortie du cours, vu que j'arrive à peine aux vestiaires…. Je me change rapidement, avant de rejoindre le terrain, avec un enthousiasme débordant…

C'est à cet instant que je surprends une conversation entre Jacob et Quil, assis près de moi. Je n'y prête pas attention jusqu'à ce que le nom de Jared résonne à mes oreilles. Tout de suite, je deviens beaucoup plus attentive.  
Des bribes me parviennent: « … malade apparemment….. De la fièvre… Paul dit que… » Je cesse d'écouter à ce moment là, j'en sais assez. Jared est malade alors, simplement malade. Somme toute, c'est l'explication la plus logique.  
Son absence sera l'affaire de quelques jours.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour,  
Alors déjà, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée. Trois semaines sans poster de chapitres, je sais que ce n'est pas super. Seulement je suis partie en Turquie, et j'ai totalement zappé de prévenir.  
Il n'empêche que j'ai pu constater en rentrant hier, que ma fiction était toujours suivie, et visiblement, toujours appréciée. Ca me fait un immense plaisir, un grand merci à vous !  
C'est donc au tour du chapitre 3... Qui introduit un nouveau personnage, assez important pour la suite des évènements. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sm33: Je suis contente de voir que tu es encore là. C'est très gentil à toi d'être revenue. Je suis ravie que Kim te plaise, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup. Tu souhaitais voir le retour de Jared…. Hé bien c'est le cas, dans un sens… Merci beaucoup de commenter mes chapitres.  
Et ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi j'ai tendance à vérifier plusieurs fois par jour les nouvelles publications !  
Celia 123: Merciiiiii ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! J'espère que la suite, attendue visiblement, te plairas tout autant….  
Rach: Si tu adores ma fiction, moi j'adore ta review ;) Merci beaucoup !  
Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai conscience de la brieveté des chapitres….. Mais rassure toi, normalement les suivants seront un peu plus longs, et la suite arrivera vite !

_15/11/2006_

_Jared n'est toujours pas revenu… Personne ne sait où il est exactement…. Ni les profs, ni l'administration, ni ses amis….. Alors forcément toutes sortes de rumeurs commencent à circuler. Certains affirment qu'il a fait une fugue, qu'il a laissé tomber les cours, qu'il a la mononucléose, bref, on entend tout et n'importe quoi…. Surtout n'importe quoi, en fait. Ses amis démentent tout, mais ils ne sont visiblement pas rassurés non plus. Au fond, je crois qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que les autres. C'est étrange quand même, d'habitude, ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Mais le pire c'est que ça m'inquiète… Et c'est bien le plus inquiétant. Je suis dingue sans doute. Je me demande si_

« Kim ? Chérie, tu peux descendre ? »

Je relevais le nez de mon journal en entendant la voix de ma grand-mère. Rapidement, je le refermais avant de le remettre dans le tirroir de ma table de chevet, fermé à clef, à la suite de quoi, je descendis les escaliers.

Mamy Jane était dans la cuisine, les mains plongées dans un saladier d'où je distinguais vaguement quelque chose ressemblant à de la farine.

« Ma chérie, voudrais tu aller à la supérette pour moi ? La liste et l'argent sont sur la table. Je devais y aller, mais je n'en n'aurais surement pas le temps avec tout ça… »

« Pas de souci » lui assurais je avant de récupérer ladite liste, le porte monnaie et mon coupe-vent ( non, je ne m'en départissais presque jamais, question de prudence )

Je me mis donc en route… Après tout, il fallait bien que je participe un peu aux travaux du ménage. Mamy Jane est déjà suffisamment gentille de me prendre en charge comme ça…. Elle n'avais pas hésité une seconde. Même si mes parents lui laissent des sous, pour moi, je me sens encore tellement redevable…

Et puis cela ne m'avait jamais dérangée de faire les courses. Déjà, à Chicago, j'adorais accompagner ma mère quand elle s'en occupait…. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je pense à consulter mes mails. Elle a surement du m'en renvoyer un ou deux. Elle s'inquiète en permanence, et à cela, s'ajoute le fait qu'elle ne cesse de culpabiliser… Résultat: elle m'inonde de messages pour prendre de mes nouvelles, s'assurer que je vais bien, ou encore me dire que je lui manque… C'est vrai qu'on ne se voit plus que pendant les vacances, ou presque.

Mais quand même, je crois qu'elle devrait cesser de se faire des reproches. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma faute, ni celle mon père: comment auraient-ils pu deviner que le choix qu'ils auraient fait il y a dix ans se serait révélé aussi lourd de conséquences ?

Un craquement me tira brusquement de mes pensées… J'étais à proximité des bois, alors, les yeux plissés, je scrutais les arbres à la recherche de la personne ou de l'animal à l'origine de ce bruit….

C'est là que j'aperçus deux silhouettes ( humaines) qui s'enfonçaient dans les bois. Ils -car c'étaient des hommes à coup sûr- ils donc, étaient dos à moi. Je redressais la tête pour mieux voir…  
Ils bougeaient vite, sans courir toutefois. Ils étaient torse nus aussi, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant… Doux euphémisme quand on sait qu'il pleuvait, et que, sous ma parka, mon pull, et mon tee shirt, je grelottais de froid.  
Je vis soudainement l'un deux se pencher pour s'adresser à l'autre, et c'est là que je le reconnus…

Jared.

Attends, on rembobine, Jared ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, alors, qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était introuvable, et que même ses amis ne le voyaient plus ?

Alors que Jared poursuivait sa course dans la foret, son compagnon tourna brusquement la tête vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Sam Uley. Il me regarda fixement alors que je restais figée, tétanisée sous le poids de son regard. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il tremblait… Sans plus attendre, il se précipita à son tour plus profondément dans les bois.

Je restais là où j'étais, les yeux braqués vers l'endroit où ils venaient de disparaitre.  
Cette situation était si incongrue! Que pouvaient-ils faire torses nus, à courir dans les bois ?  
Et puis il y avait eu le regard de Sam Uley….  
Je ne le connaissais pas énormément, sachant juste qu'il était sorti avec Leah Clearwater, mais le peu de fois où j'avais eu à m'adresser à lui, il avait toujours été sympathique, enfin pas désagréable quoi.

Mais là il avait été tellement différent, si…. Imposant. Presque effrayant en fait. Sans me prendre pour Wonderwoman, je ne suis pas une trouillarde non plus. Pourtant, là, sous le poids de son regard, les sourcils froncés, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir cinq ans.

« Kim ? C'est toi ? »

Je me retournais brusquement, une main posée sur mon cœur affolé… Avant de me détendre immédiatement.  
La personne qui m'avais hélée n'était nulle autre qu' Embry Call. Je lui souris amicalement, en répondant à son signe de main. Embry était une des seules personnes que je considérais vraiment comme un ami…. En fait, c'est mon voisin. Enfin, « voisin » c'est vite dit… Même si nos maison respectives sont proches, elles ne se situent pas non plus à un mètre l'une de l'autre, comme presque toutes celles de la Push d'ailleurs.

Enfin bref, quand j'étais revenue, il avait été la première personne que j'avais croisé. Petits, on passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Mais notre relation s'est un peu effilochée au fil du temps, même si on s'entend toujours bien, et j'ai toujours plaisir à le revoir de temps en temps, quand il n'est pas avec Quil Ateara et Jacob Black.

Ils sont sympa, et très gentils, mais ce sont tous des garçons ( non, sans blague Kim….) , et en tant que fille, j'ai toujours peur de les déranger...

Je ne peux pas revenir après dix ans, et m'imposer dans leur groupe, où ils ont tous eu le temps de prendre leurs repaires. Pour être honnête, ça me fait un peu peur aussi, même si j'ai toute confiance en Embry…Mais en arrivant, je ne voulais pas avoir à fréquenter les autres, me confronter à eux. J'avais tellement peur. Et c'est toujours le cas, même si, aujourd'hui, cette peur s'est atténuée. J'ai grandi entre deux, et j'arrive à voir les choses différemment.

Et puis ici, de toutes façons il suffit de pas grand-chose pour que les rumeurs fusent… Il n'y a cas voir Jared. Même si, dans son cas, je demande à me demander s'il n'y aurait pas une part de vérité.  
Enfin bref…

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche. Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ? » se moqua-t-il

« Le grand méchant loup, sérieusement ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, » répliquais, toute pensée oubliée.

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes, avant de partir ensemble vers la supérette, où il avait aussi des choses à récupérer. En route, je l'observais… C'est dingue comme il grandissait vite. J'avais toujours été plus petite que lui, mais là il avait au moins une tête de plus que moi. Ce dont il ne se priva pas de me faire remarquer avec un grand sourire fier.

Nous en profitâmes pour échanger des nouvelles… Embry vivait seul avec sa mère, sans connaitre son père… Et bien qu'il ne l'exprime jamais, j'étais sûre que cette absence le perturbait parfois. Sa mère avait été très amie avec la mienne plus jeunes, et encore aujourd'hui, elles se voient dès que ma mère est de passage.

Je n'osais dire à Embry que j'avais vu Jared, même quand il le cita au détour d'une conversation. Comment lui expliquer en effet que j'avais croisé à l'instant son ami dans les bois torse nu, en compagnie de Sam Uley, alors qu'il était d'après Embry, victime d'une grippe depuis deux semaines:

« Malade ? Ah mais non pas du tout, tu es loin du compte en fait ! Figure toi que je viens de le voir à l'instant, entrer dans les bois à moitié nu ! Hé oui, le grand méchant loup c'était lui en fait ! Mais pas que, hein: tu ne devineras jamais qui l'accompagnait: Sam Uley ! Si, si le grand mec baraqué, qui joue les ermites depuis qu'il a quitté le lycée et qu'il a rompu avec Leah. Si, si je te jure! »

Non, décidément, je ne me voyais pas lui dire ça…. D'autant plus qu'il enchaîna immédiatement:

« On se doutait un peu qu'il était malade. Tu l'aurais vu la veille de son absence, il avait une fièvre pas possible, et en plus il était grognon comme pas deux. Enfin, Paul est plus au courant que moi, après tout c'est lui son meilleur pote. »

Je ne l'écoutais plus qu'à moitié, perdue dans mes réflexions: Alors Jared mentait à ses amis ?  
Mais pourquoi ? Et depuis quand connaissait-il si bien Sam Uley, qui avait quand même 2 ou 3 ans de plus que nous ?

J'essayais de chasser ces questions de ma tête, alors que nous effectuions l'aller-retour. Embry rentra avec moi à la maison, où il fut accueilli avec joie par mamy Jane, qui lui servit aussitôt une part de tarte aux pommes, que ce glouton s'empressa d'avaler. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut reparti que je remontais dans ma chambre pour mieux ressasser tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée… Et alors que je sombrais vers l'inconscient, le visage de Jared flotta dans mon esprit… C'est là que je me rendis compte, vraiment, qu'il me manquait. Beaucoup…

Trop sans doute. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :D  
Voici donc le chapitre 4... Déjà.  
Croyez moi, je n'aurais jamais cru en postant le premier chapitre que cette fiction pourrait vraiment vous intéresser. Alors encore une fois, merci, merci, à tous ceux qui viennent me lire, qui suivent ma fiction, et/ou qui me laissent des commentaires. Vous me rendez folle de joie !  
En revanche, ce chapitre sera surement seul que je posterais avant deux semaines, puisque je repars en vacances, à moins que j'ai l'occasion de reposter demain (mais rien n'est moins sur….)  
MAIS pour compenser… Il est un peu plus long ! (Ok, ça ne change pas grand-chose mais quand même)  
En espérant que la suite vous plaise. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

**RoseRebelle:** Une review, pour chaque chapitre, je n'en n'attendais pas autant J Mais comme chaque review mérite sa réponse, tu en auras trois également ! Je te remercie du compliment, sur l'écriture, c'est quelque chose qui me tient très à cœur… En revanche, j'ai ouvert de grands yeux ronds quand tu as comparé Kim à Bella. Pour tout dire, j'ai même cru m'étrangler…. Avant de comprendre le pourquoi de ta comparaison. Elles peuvent avoir quelques points communs… Mais en fait, elles sont bien différentes. Tu pourras mieux le constater dans les chapitres à venir….. Donc, non, pas d'Edward/Bella à la sauce quileute (à dire vrai, je ne suis vraiment pas fan de ce couple). Toute ressemblance est involontaire !  
Merci pour ton commentaire ;)

**RoseRebelle:** Aie, tu as trouvé mon point faible. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un finisse par me faire cette remarque…. Et tu as tout à fait raison. Ayant l'habitude d'écrire des nouvelles, il est vrai que je délaisse souvent les descriptions ou les développements.  
J'ai tenté d'en tenir compte pour la suite, j'espère que tu pourras le remarquer dans ce chapitre.  
En ce qui concerne Bella… Non, je ne peux pas nier la ressemblance cette fois. Il est vrai que Kim, à l'instar de Bella, a un côté banal. Mais tu remarqueras qu'il est beaucoup plus marqué chez Kim.  
Au lycée, Bella a un groupe d'amis et, même si c'est incolontaire, elle attire l'attention. Ce n'est pas le cas de Kim, qui cherche le plus possible à se faire oublier. Et, en effet, Kim déteste le sport. Mais pas parce qu'elle est maladroite ! Alors que c'est la raison précise qui fait que Bella n'aime pas la matière.  
Si tu relis le chapitre 2, tu verras que le ressentiment de Kim envers ce cours a des origines bien différentes.  
La transformation de Jared pour conclure ? Aaaaah peut être !  
Je te remercie donc beaucoup pour ton commentaire, qui est, sans nul doute, le plus constructif que j'ai reçu jusque qu'ici.

**RoseRebelle:** je suis heureuse que le chapitre 3 t'ais plus plu que le précédent.  
Je te comprends, moi aussi je n'ai d'yeux que pour leurs abdominaux, mais chuuut.  
J'en ai également tenu compte dans ce chapitre, et je reviendrais plus tard dessus, sois en sûre !  
Merci pou tes trois commentaires J

**Celia 123:** Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai nulle envie d'abandonner cette fiction. Désolée si c'Est-ce que mon absence t'as fais croire. Tu veux une suite ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, voilà la suite! Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

_

Un jour après l'autre, devoir se lever pour aller au lycée, et ce cinq fois de suite, jusqu'au week end.  
Rien ne vient briser cette routine quotidienne… Enfin rien jusqu'à maintenant.

Depuis que Jared n'est plus là, me rendre au lycée tribal m'est encore plus pénible que d'habitude. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je m'étais accrochée à sa présence, à l'idée que j'allais le voir, à l'association que j'avais réalisé inconsciemment entre Jared et le lycée, pour rendre mes jours là-bas plus agréables… .C'est pour ça qu'en arrivant , mon enthousiasme était aussi inexistant que mes bonnes notes en math.

Mon Dieu, mon cas s'aggrave…._ Un peu plus, et je suis mûre pour l'asile_, songeais je tout en franchissant la grille. Je levais les yeux sur le lycée. A chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'étonner devant sa taille. Sans être minuscule, il n'était pas gigantesque non plus, rien à voir avec les établissements de Chicago ! Cela dit c'était préférable…. On se sentait moins perdu. Oui, c'était beaucoup moins étouffant. Moins de gens qui grouillent aux alentours, moins de brouhaha, de hurlements ou de rires hystériques.

C'était plus convivial aussi. Même si je restais toujours dans mon coin, je pouvais tout de même constater que l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus agréable, beaucoup moins pénible, qu'à Chicago. C'est le privilège des petits territoires comme celui là… Tout le monde se connait depuis toujours.

Enfin tout le monde sauf moi. Après tout, j'étais partie…

Je n'ai pas eu la même enfance qu'eux…Je n'ai pas grandi si près de la mer, entourée par la végétation et par toute la tribu. Je n'ai pas pu. J'aurais tellement aimé pourtant. Tellement aimé que mes parents ne choisissent pas de partir. Tellement aimé qu'ils ne me coupent pas de mes racines. Tellement aimé que tout les événements qui ont suivi n'aient jamais eu lieu….

Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'ai l'impression que ici les différences entre les élèves, sans être inexistantes ( il ne faut pas rêver, dans un lycée quel qu'il soit, il y en a toujours), étaient moins marquées. Les gens étaient moins catalogués.  
Il y avait des groupes, bien sur, mais aucune hostilité déclarée entre différentes « catégories »…  
Et ça, c'était vraiment appréciable.

Oui, c'est-ce dont j'avais besoin.

Grand-mère ne s'y était pas trompée. Et moi non plus.

Trainant un peu des pieds, je m'engageais dans le couloir, tout en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours….. Pour finalement constater que Jared n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être de retour.

Avec un soupir, et une moue déçue, j'allais récupérer mon manuel d'histoire, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Sans Jared à côté de moi, ce cours perdait un peu de sa saveur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point sa présence changeait la donne. Pouvoir le regarder discrètement, étudier son comportement, en espérant qu'il m'adresse la parole, ne serait ce que pour me demander une feuille, ou un stylo, enfin n'importe quoi… Je soupirais. Après tout, peut être valait mieux qu'il soit absent. Ca me permettait de constater à quel point je faisais une fixation une lui, et d'arrêter les frais maintenant. C'était vraiment trop ridicule comme situation. Ce n'était pas mon genre, non ce n'était tellement pas moi de réagir ainsi envers un garçon….

A cause de la déferlante d'élèves dans le couloir, j'essayais de me hâter pour rejoindre ma salle. C'est au tournant d'un corridor que ma trajectoire s'arrêta brutalement, alors que je rentrais brutalement en collision avec quelque chose…. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Les fesses par terre, et soudainement de très mauvaise humeur, je relevais la tête, prête à incendier l'auteur de l'incident. Je ne suis pas invisible à ce point, merde!  
J'ouvris la bouche en relevant la tête, mais le juron qui allait s'en échapper s'éteignit brusquement dans ma gorge, lorsque mon regard croisa celui de la personne au dessus de moi.

C'était lui…. _Jared._

Il était revenu. Et il était là, devant moi…

_Oh mon Dieu !_ fut la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit…  
Deux semaines qu'il avait disparu, et le voilà…. Il était là. Juste là. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti…

Mais le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. De là où j'étais, j'avais une bonne vue sur ses jambes, mais en relevant la tête, je pus le voir entièrement. Il portait un short en jean ( pas très prudent vu le froid polaire mais enfin…), et un tee shirt, qui semblait presque serré, ce qui me permit de constater à quel point il était musclé. Il n'avait jamais été frêle, mais là… Son torse, ses bras, ses épaules, ses abdominaux….

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces réflexions de nunuche ?! Kim reprends toi, enfin !

Mais ce n'est qu' en remontant vers son visage, que je vis à quel point il avait changé vraiment…. Les cheveux plus courts, encore plus grand qu'il n'était parti, et puis quelque chose dans son visage qui faisait soudainement plus…. Mûr. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me frappait, ni sa taille, ses cheveux, ou son expression. Non…

C'était qu_'il me regardait_, non mais je veux dire il me regardait vraiment !

Et fut la dernière pensée cohérente qui atteignit mon cerveau avant que nos regards se croisent, et que je ne perde totalement pied.

Les yeux vissés aux siens, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer dangereusement. Jared avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un air à mi chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'émerveillement le plus complet… Soudainement, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de couloir, plus d'élèves, plus de lycée, plus de cours, plus de Push, plus d'angoisses. Plus rien. Rien excepté cette étincelle dans ses yeux, qui faisait que je me sentais merveilleusement bien…

En cet instant, je me sentais belle, admirée, j'avais l'impression de rayonner…  
En cet instant, je me sentais tout bonnement _chérie_.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura cet échange de regards. Mais c'est moi qui y mit fin, en me rendant compte de ce à quoi j'étais entrain de penser. Je secouais la tête, le mot « folle » étant tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Jared sembla aussi revenir à la réalité, et, semblant se rendre compte que j'étais toujours par terre, il s'empressa de me tendre sa main.

J'eus une brève hésitation avant de la saisir. La chaleur de sa paume, son toucher, me firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique, nos regards ne se lâchant toujours pas, tandis que je me redressais, parcourue de frissons, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Il ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard. En jetant un œil aux alentours, je vis que, dans l'effervescence du début des cours, personne ne nous avait remarqué…Heureusement. Je reportais alors mon attention sur Jared, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, gardant ma main dans la sienne, et qui, au moment de la relâcher, caressa brièvement ma paume de son pouce, déclenchant ainsi des frissons sur mon bras, qui semblèrent se répercuter dans le sien.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez toi ?_ Me siffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je secouais la tête brusquement, en fermant les yeux. Je devenais vraiment dingue.

« Kim, souffla tout bas Jared, _Kim_….. »

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, je murmurais timidement

« Heu….. Jared ? »

Brusquement son sourire s'élargit. On aurait dit un gosse au matin de noël

« Oui ? »  
« Heu…On devrait y aller je crois, on va être en retard… En cours, je veux dire. »

_…..Non mais quelle andouille ! C'est pas vrai…._

_

Cette journée est définitivement bizarre. Plus que bizarre même.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une dimension parallèle…  
Car sinon, comment expliquer ce qui se passait actuellement ?

Comment expliquer qu'en allant en cours, Jared ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard ? Qu' à peine arrivés, il s'était précipité pour me tirer ma chaise afin de me permettre de m'installer avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés avec un sourire à tomber par terre ? Que pendant l'heure d'histoire, il avait semblé aussi distrait que moi, ne cessant de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs ? Qu'il avait fallu que le professeur l'interpelle à cinq reprises avant qu'il ne réagisse ? Que lorsque nos mains s'étaient effleurée par mégarde, mon cœur s'était accéléré à ce point ? Qu'il m'a ensuite accompagnée à tous mes cours de la matinée ?  
Et surtout …Qu'il avait l'air aussi _heureux_ de le faire ?

_ Heureux d'être avec… moi… ?_

J'étais complètement désorientée. Je savais quelque part que cette situation n'avait rien de normal. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à laisser cette vérité s'imposer à moi. Je me sentais tellement bien...  
Je volais. Ni plus ni moins. Flottant dans une toute petite bulle de félicité.

En sortant de mon cours de maths, je jetais un œil dans le couloir, où Jared avait dis qu'il me retrouverait… Mais il n'était pas là.

Cette absence me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

C'est alors que j'ouvris les yeux, me rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce que j'avais fait… Je constatais la situation avec horreur. Mais bien sur, tout s'expliquait… Sa soudaine attention, sa gentillesse, sa courtoisie, et cet espèce d'émerveillement, je savais bien que ça ne venait pas de nulle part.

Il s'était fichu de moi. Littéralement.

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Le phénomène de l'imprégnation ? La réaction de Kim ? Et ses suppositions finales ?

Cela vous parait crédible ou trop guimauve ?

J'attends impatiemment vos avis (avec beaucoup d'appréhension quand même, je dois le dire...)

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je réitère mon plaisir de retrouver autant de lecteurs, même après mon absence, dont je m'excuse.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis, ou qui me suivent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…. J'y ai beaucoup travaillé. On y découvre Kim sous un autre jour !

A très bientôt !

* * *

_Il s'était fichu de moi. Littéralement._

Je fulminais. Il avait sans doute bien rigolé avec ses potes à monter ce plan dans mon dos. Et comme une idiote j'étais tombée dans le panneau… Quelle imbécile !

Tentant de conserver un air digne, je me dirigeais vers la cafeteria. Il n'y était pas.

Et son grand ami Paul non plus… Ils étaient sans doute entrain d'élaborer la suite de leur plan stupide pour l'après midi...

Je n'avais jeté qu'un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, concentrée sur la recherche de Jared… C'est pourquoi je n'avais remarqué tout de suite ce qui clochait. En effet, à première vue, cette scène quotidienne semblait tout aussi ordinaire qu' à l'accoutumée. Les élèves étaient soit debout à faire la queue pour se procurer leur nourriture, soit déjà installés autour des tables rondes entre amis en mangeant leur repas.

Le seul problème était le bruit. Enfin plutôt l'absence de bruit.

D'habitude, il régnait en cet endroit un brouhaha indescriptible, chacun se racontant les derniers potins:

« Nooon mais tu te rends compte ?! Il m'a invité moi, au ciné ! Oh mon Dieu j'en reviens toujours pas ! »

Ou bien:

« Pfffff quelle teigne cette prof ! Comment veut-elle qu'on les réussisse ses contrôles à la c** si elle ne prévient pas avant de les faire ? Non mais c'est abusé quoi ! »

Ou encore:

« Tu as vu le match hier soir ? Non mais franchement, les Yankees étaient vraiment lamentables ! Aucune coordination dans le jeu, la honte ! »

Sans compter, l'éternel:

« Hé, tu savais que machin sort avec machine ? Mais si je te juuuure ! Je les ai vu ce matin dans le couloir ! Ils étaient carrément scotchés! Limite dégueu quoi !»

Bon, ok, j'exagère. Un peu.

Mais dans tous les cas, il était anormal que cet endroit soit si calme. Seulement, dès que j'étais rentrée, les gens avaient commencé à baisser d'un ton, murmurant. Bon… Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui était l'objet des rumeurs aujourd'hui. Surtout quand on remarquait les regards appuyés de certains.

Ca ne m'était plus arrivé depuis le jour où j' étais arrivée, ça…Je me sentis rougir, de façon désagréable. Je détestais être observée comme ça, à l'instar d'une bête curieuse. Je détestais ces regards d'incompréhension. Je détestais être l'objet des murmures. Je détestais ces rumeurs que je sentais déjà se propager à mon sujet comme une trainée de poudre. Je détestais cette fille brune que je ne connaissais à peine et qui pourtant, ne se gênait pour me dévisager tout en murmurant quelque chose à ses copines qui éclatèrent de rire comme des cruches. Je détestais d'avoir à assister à ça.

Et surtout, je détestais Jared de me faire subir ça.

Stoïquement, je pris mon plateau, et allais le remplir. Je tendais la main vers un sandwich au jambon, mais, en voyant la nourriture, une sorte de nausée me prit. Cela correspondit au moment où j'entendis clairement prononcé par le groupe de filles installé à la table derrière moi, dont la brune de tout à l'heure, et qui visiblement, ne se privait pas pour faire des commentaires dans mon dos tout en me reluquant.

Les mains tremblantes, j'allais reposer mon plateau, avant de sortir en courant pour me réfugier dans les toilettes.

_Non pas ça, pas encore _me dis je en sentant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

Non, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Il ne fallait pas. Ce n'était plus comme avant maintenant, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller ainsi, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Je suis censée être au dessus de ça à présent. Je dois être forte. Non. Je ne craquerais pas.

_Je ne peux pas me le permettre _pensais je en me redressant.

Refoulant mes larmes, j'allais tout droit au secrétariat, pour leur dire que je me sentais mal, et que je voulais rentrer chez moi. Ils proposèrent d'appeler ma grand-mère, mais je déclinais l'offre. Je préférais rentrer à pied. Cela ne posa aucun souci. Etant une élève sérieuse, qui n'avais jamais séché, ils n'eurent aucun mal à me croire. Je m'en voulais un peu, sérieux oblige, mais la nécessité était trop forte. Il fallait que je m'en aille.

Une fois à la maison, je passais rapidement voir ma grand-mère, en lui disant que j'étais rentrée parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien, et qu' il fallait que je me repose. Elle m'intima tout de suite à monter me glisser sous ma couette, en me promettant de venir m'apporter quelque chose à boire. Je lui souris, puis remontais dans ma chambre.

Là, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, les bras en crois, les yeux braqués sur le plafond, et je repensais à la matinée que je venais de vivre.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ? Mes poings se serrèrent de frustration.. Je le savais pourtant, je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser avoir en arrivant ici. Que tout ça, c'était du vent. Qu'au lycée, les gens ne voulaient pas notre bien, au contraire. Je savais que les ados étaient dangereux, enfin la plupart.

Je sais à quel point ça fait mal d'être humiliée. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me laisse berner?!

Et puis quelle blague stupide ! Car ça ne pouvait être que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Une blague, un pari, ou une idiotie quelconque entre deux potes. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur avais fait pour qu'ils me fassent un truc de ce genre ?

A moins que…Jared avait surement remarqué mon béguin stupide, et avait du décider d'en profiter pour se marrer un bon coup. J'ai tellement honte…

Heureusement que j'avais découvert le pot aux roses à temps. Enfin surtout, heureusement qu'il avait filé à l'anglaise ce midi…. Sinon, je ne me serais rendue compte de rien, restant dans ma petite bulle, captivée par son regard… Et quel regard…

Je n'avais jamais vu quiconque me regarder ainsi. Je m'étais sentie tellement… Vivante. Complètement bouleversée…..

Tu parles

pensais je, _complètement cruche plutôt_.

Je m'étais faite avoir. Mais ça n'allait pas durer. Dès demain, je ferais clairement comprendre à Jared ce que je pensais de sa plaisanterie. Et s'il en rit…. Eh bien tant pis.

J'en souffrirais juste un peu plus…

A force de réfléchir, j'avais fini par m'assoupir sur mon lit, recroquevillée sur le côté. J'étais juste entrain d'émerger quand j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte. Je descendis, m'étonnant que grand-mère n' ait pas déjà ouvert au visiteur. Jetant un œil dans le salon, je vis que elle n'était pas là, partie faire les courses, probablement. Alors j'ouvris moi-même la porte…

Je sentis mes mains se crisper sur la poignée.

« Jared, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » murmurais je

Il avait osé ! Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à se présenter chez moi !

Il parut légèrement déconcerté par mon ton, avant de répondre:

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en cours cet après midi, alors je me suis inquiété, et… Enfin bref, je voulais savoir, comment tu allais. Au secrétariat, ils ont dit que tu étais malade…. Ca va ? »

Je m'en voulus de sentir mon corps s'alanguir à l'entente de ses paroles….

Je me giflais mentalement. _Kim, reprends toi, enfin ! N'oublie pas qui il est, et surtout, ce qu'il a fait. _

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis toi non plus tu n'étais pas au lycée je te rappelle !

- C'est vrai oui, et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faux bon ce midi. J'ai du aider Paul. C'était vraiment urgent, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus.

- Aaaah oui, ton grand copain Paul. Il est là aussi? Demandais je en inspectant l'extérieur. Surement planqué quelque part, après tout, c'est plus drôle quand il y a un témoin, hein ? L' humiliation n'en n'est que plus grande. Il est peut-être entrain de filmer aussi ? Que vous puissiez vous bidonner demain en regardant la vidéo, avec le reste de votre petite bande lançais je d'un ton cynique et froid

Jared avait l'air complètement perdu

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Je le coupais, refusant d'en entendre plus

« J'espère qu'au moins ça vous a bien amusés. Parce que moi, je trouve complètement immature. On n'est plus des gamins, merde ! T'avais pas besoin de te montrer aussi odieux ! Je veux dire…. Enfin, merde, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu, pour que tu…»

Perdant mes mots, je bégayais. J'avais fini par me mettre à crier, et je constatais avec effroi que les larmes me montaient aux yeux à nouveau.

Il du le remarquer aussi, car sa main se leva lentement vers mon visage, tandis qu'il murmurait:

« Kim…. Mais non enfin…. Non, comment est-ce que tu peux….. Kim… »

Son discours était confus. Je repoussais violemment sa main, refusant de le laisser m'approcher. Je n'avais pas passé tant de temps à ériger des barrières entre les autres et moi, pour qu'il vienne tout détruire par simple jeu. J'en avais assez à la fin ! Je ne suis pas une chose ! J'étais une personne, comme les autres. J'avais droit au même respect qu'un autre. On avait pas le droit de le bafouer comme ça ! Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire cette fois:

Mais pour qui tu te prends ? De quel droit, vous vous…. Vous permettez de jouer avec les gens comme ça?! D'en faire des des…. Des quoi d'ailleurs ? Hein ? Je suis quoi moi ? Une idiote ? C'est ça ? Une pauvre petite idiote niaise que tu faisais marcher, en pensant que j'allais succomber en deux minutes pour que tu puisses m'humilier en public ?! Un objet, une poupée ? Du genre de celles avec les gamines jouent en leur arrachant un bras, une jambe ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins que je suis un être humain moi ? Et pas un stupide joujou qu'on martyrise pour rire ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, bordel ?! Pourquoi vous faites tous ça ? Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte ? De la popularité ? Le plaisir de s'être fais remarquer ? D'avoir fait marrer tout le monde ? Pour asseoir votre position ? Continuer à être les mecs les plus cool du lycée ? Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? D'à quel point tout ça c'est…. c'est _dérisoire_, tellement dérisoire par rapport à ce que ça m'enlève à moi ? Au mal que ça peut faire ? Me faire ? Oui, à moi ! Vous y avez pensé un peu à moi ? J'ai tout fais depuis que je suis arrivée, absolument tout , pour passer inaperçue, me fondre dans la masse, simplement disparaitre, parce que je ne voulais pas que des choses comme ça se reproduisent et toi tu tu…. Tu fous tout en l'air ! Parce que quoi ? Tu t'en fous ?

Mais qui qui vous vous prenez pour faire _…? Quel genre de monstre il faut être pour agir comme ça dans le simple but de s'amuser ? _C'est égoïste, c'est c'est…. C'est dégueulasse…. C'est méprisable.

Vous me dégoutez. Tous….. _Tu me dégoutes. __»_

Je hoquetais, folle de rage et de tristesse. J'essayais désespérément de me calmer. Il me fallu une bonne minute pour cela, minute pendant laquelle le silence régna. Jared ne disait plus rien. J'aurais même pu croire qu'il était parti si je ne l'entendais pas inspirer fortement. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il tremblait, mais je n'osais le regarder pour le confirmer. J'étais tétanisée, mortifiée par la diatribe qui avait franchi mes lèvres rageuses. Par ces mots qui j'avais retenu tant de temps, ce discours , qui, surement, ne lui était pas entièrement destiné.. Je n'osais plus lever les yeux vers lui, de peur de fondre en larmes à nouveau, et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je fis un pas en arrière en claquant la porte. Je remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre, une main sur les lèvres, tentant de contrôler mes pleurs. Quand enfin je réussis à me calmer quelque peu, j'allais jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, discrètement…. Du moins était-ce ce que je croyais, car sitôt avais-je écarté le rideau, que je le vis lever la tête vers moi, tremblant de tout son corps. Horrifiée, je le lâchais, et reculais en arrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'osais à nouveau inspecter l'extérieur. Personne.

Il avait compris.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre, qui sera certainement, du point de vue de... Jared !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, vraiment. Mais en tout cas, sachez que la suite est déjà à moitié écrite! Je réponds aux reviews très bientôt !

Merci à tous ceux qui viennent, lisent et parfois commentent ou me mettent en favori ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Point de vue: Jared**

Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez.

Elle pleurait, elle criait. Et elle m'a claqué la porte au nez  
Et mon Dieu que ça fait _mal_ !

_"Quel genre de monstre il faut être pour agir comme ça dans le simple but de s'amuser ?_"

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Fort. Trop fort. J'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est pas assez grand, pas assez large pour le contenir… Comme s'il voulait s'en échapper, ne plus rien avoir à faire avec mon corps, avec moi, et ce, seulement pour courir la rejoindre et lui montrer qu'il ne bat que pour elle. Qu'il ne peut battre que pour elle. Et qu'il saigne à présent.

_"Tu me dégoutes."_

Les tremblements qui avaient pris possession de moi quelques instants auparavant s'accélèrent, je sens la transformation imminente. Il le faut, c'est la seule solution. Mon loup saura surement gérer cette douleur mieux que moi. Il me permettra de fuir. Me fuir, fuir cette situation, cette douleur.

Mais soudainement je me reprends. Je ne peux pas muter ici. Pas sous ce porche. Pas si près d'elle. Trop dangereux. Pour elle… Et donc pour moi.  
Je fais un pas en arrière, puis deux, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de l'étage, d'où je l'entends respirer.

Et ce n'est finalement que lorsque je me décide à courir vers les bois que je l'aperçois à la fenêtre.

Mon centre de gravité, mon imprégnée, mon âme sœur… Kim.

Je n'en revenais pas de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. Ce matin, quand j'étais revenu au lycée et que je l'avais… disons « croisée » dans le couloir, j'avais connu le plus gros choc de ma vie. Enfin, non, « choc » n'est pas le terme exact. Elle m'était plutôt apparue comme une évidence. Comme si j'avais trouvé une chose que je cherchais, sans en avoir conscience. C'était vraiment perturbant…

J'ai à peine le temps de voir son visage, avant qu'elle ne recule précipitamment. Il ne trahit rien. Seuls ses yeux rougis témoignent des sentiments qui l'habitent.. Et c'est cette image, celle de mon imprégnée blessée mais magnifique qui m'habite alors que je me transforme en loup.

Lorsque j'ai muté pour la première fois, ce passage de l'état humain à celui d'animal avait été un supplice. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est une libération. Ce n'est qu'en loup que je peux gérer les sentiments qui me rongent. Il n'y qu'un seul inconvénient à cette situation…

*Jared ? *

Et voilà l'inconvénient en question…

*Oui Sam ?*  
* Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?*

Je ne répondis pas, laissant défiler dans ma tête le souvenir de notre rencontre de cet après midi.  
Sam savait déjà que je m'étais imprégnée de Kim. Il l'avait vu quand j'avais du le rejoindre d'urgence, en lui amenant Paul, tremblant de tout ses membres, à deux doigts de sa première transformation. En sortant de notre dernier cours, alors que je me réjouissais à l'idée de retrouver Kim, il avait littéralement failli exploser, suite à une mauvaise blague…. Je l'avais trainé dehors de toutes urgences, avant qu'il ne se transforme au milieu des couloirs. On savait que ça allait arriver, Paul avait connu les mêmes étapes que moi. Sam m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais revenu en cours si tôt. Ca et aussi le fait que Sam trouvait que je me contrôlais très bien. Et pourtant, face à Kim tout à l'heure, j'ai failli pêter les plombs. Non, je n'étais pas prêt. Pas prêt pour ça.

* Aucun de nous ne l'est jamais vraiment tu sais ? *

* Hmm… Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire Sam ? Je ne comprends rien à tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment le gérer, je ne suis pas prêt, c'est trop….*

* Tu n'as pas le choix, Jared. S'il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Évidemment que tu n'es pas prêt, je ne l'étais pas non plus. Mais tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.*

*Je vais te laisser. Il faut que tu puisses réfléchir tranquillement. Rejoins moi quand tu seras prêt. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Paul, il ne s'immiscera dans ton esprit… Il s'est endormi il y a quinze minutes... Il n' arrivera pas à se retransformer aujourd'hui de toutes façons. Préviens moi s'il se réveille, ok ?*

Je ne m'étais même pas interrogé sur son absence. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on soit trois maintenant, j'étais habitué à n'être qu'avec Sam.

Le vide se fit dans ma tête, preuve que Sam avait muté. Je lui en étais reconnaissant… J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Je me couchais posant ma tête sur mes pattes avant. Tout s'était enchainé tellement vite aujourd'hui, que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur ma situation actuelle…

Pffff… Pourquoi Est-ce que la situation m'apparaissait de façon à la fois si claire et si compliquée.  
Car pour moi, c'était simple. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais. Kim. Je voulais la protéger, être présent à ses côtés, veiller sur elle… La rendre heureuse. Quelque en soit le moyen, je voulais plus que tout son bonheur. Mais visiblement tout ce qu'elle voulait, était que je reste loin d'elle… Sauf que j'en étais incapable. Rien que cette éventualité me brisait le cœur.

Et puis sa réaction…. Elle était si déroutante. Je n'y comprenais rien.  
Pourtant ce matin…Elle n'avait pas semblé hostile au fait que je este près d'elle….. Même s'il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas osé me repousser devant tout le monde, et ce ne serait que par politesse qu' elle aurait agi ainsi. Mais cependant, il s'était quand même passé quelque chose, c'était indéniable. Et je n parle pas que de moi. Chez elle aussi, je l'avais senti, au moment où je l'ai bousculée, et que nous nous sommes regardés…. C'était comme si…. Une connexion s'était établie entre nous. Je ne suis pas fou, ça ne pouvait pas venir que de moi !

Mais je revoyais son visage. Son visage tordu par la colère, toute cette colère qu'elle m' avait rejetée à la figure….

Elle me déteste.

Cette pensée me frappa avec la force d'un boomerang. Elle me déteste.  
C'était tout ce que son visage reflétait… De la haine. Et une profonde douleur.

Je lui avais fais du mal. Moi, qui serait maintenant même prêt à me faire tuer pour elle, je ui avais fais du mal. Et le pire c'est que je ne savais pas comment. Mais il y avait bien une raison. Une raison qui fait qu'elle pense cela de moi. Que je ne suis qu'un minable.

_Tu me dégoutes._

_Tu me dégoutes._

_Tu me dégoutes._

Ces trois mots défilaient en boucle dans ma tête. Brûlants. Et puis les autres….

_"Quel genre de monstre il faut être pour agir comme ça dans le simple but de s'amuser ?"_

Comment pouvait elle imaginer une chose pareille ? Ca me dépassait complètement ! Comment pouvait-elle croire que je puisse vouloir la séduire pour rire ? Avait-elle une si basse opinion de moi ?  
Mais pourquoi ? M'en voulait elle de ne la voir que maintenant ? Ca je pouvais le comprendre. Et je m'en voulais déjà suffisamment pour ça. C'est vrai que c'était minable de ma part. Mais je pourrais lui expliquer, lui dire que je suis terriblement désolé… Sauf qu'apparemment elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi…. Rhaaaah je vais devenir dingue ! Il faut que je parle à Sam…

Rapidement, je mutais à nouveau, avant de récupérer mes vêtements, jetés en hâte à proximité. Je jetais en œil sur Paul, qui dormait toujours comme un loir, avant de rejoindre Sam. Il habitait depuis peu dans une petite maison, à proximité des bois. Un choix judicieux….

Il était là, assis sur les marches du perron. Il m'attendait.  
Sans dire un mot, je m'installais à ses côtés, posant le menton sur mes mains jointent. Ce fut Sam qui rompit le silence en premier:

« Comment te sens tu ?

- J'en sais rien… D'un côté, je suis en colère, mais en même temps je me sens abattu, parce qu'elle me déteste. C'est vrai, Sam, elle me déteste. Elle me l'a dit. Et ça me brise le cœur. Mais de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Comme si tout prenait un sens soudainement, comme si j'avais trouvé quelque chose. Tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr que je comprends, sourit il tristement

C'est vrai oui. Au fond, lui seul pouvait comprendre. Lui seul avait également vécu l'imprégnation.  
Mais elle lui avait coûté très cher… Il avait du rompre avec Leah, parce qu'il s'était imprégné de sa cousine, Emily. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme avant, sa vie avait été chamboulée, il aurait été incapable de rester avec Leah. Ce n'était pas honnête, n pour elle, ni pour Emily, ni pour lui… Mais Emily lui en voulait de cette décision, elle le repoussait encore et encore. C'est tellement douloureux pour Sam. Je commence seulement à mesurer l'ampleur de ce qu'il doit ressentir…

- Sauf qu'elle ne te déteste pas…

- Hein ? Ne me dis pas ça Sam… Tu l'as vue, comme moi. Et tu l'as entendue. Ses paroles étaient plus que claires je trouve.

- Justement oui. Tu es aveuglé Jared, aveuglé par elle, et c'est normal. Il te faudra un petit moment pour réussir à encaisser le choc, à comprendre cette vérité qui t'st tombée dessus, et qui fait que tu as trouvé ta moitié. Tu n'es pas lucide, et surtout pas vis-à-vis de Kim. Ce que j'ai vu moi, ce n'est pas qu'elle te délestait, mais qu'elle avait peur.

- Peur ? De moi ? Mais c'est idiot, jamais je ne…. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal !

- Oh, je le sais. C'est très clair dans ton esprit. Mais pas forcément dans le sien. Mets toi à sa place une minute. Qu'aurais tu pensé ?

- Je… Je me serais dis que … Que c'était un canular.

- Tu vois…

- J'ai tellement honte Sam, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas l'avoir remarquée a avant. C'est de ma faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Il me posa une main sur l'épaule:

- Crois moi, je sais… J'ai les mêmes regrets que toi. Mais moi je n'étais pas prêt. Tu l'es sans doute plus. J'ai une confiance totale en toi, et je ne doute pas que Kim finisse par se fier entièrement à toi. Mais c'est à toi de tout faire pour… Ne laisse pas la situation s'envenimer comme j'ai pu le faire.  
Mais cependant sois prudent. Comme un idiot, j'ai foncé tête baissée, tu as vu ce que ça donne aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit Kim est ta moitié, ton imprégnée…. Il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu' elle s'en rende compte.

-… Je crois que j'ai compris soufflais je finalement. Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Je me levais, hésitant quand à la démarche à suivre.

- Tu peux y aller. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à tout ça à tête reposée. Je vais surveiller Paul.

- D'accord… N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de pépin, Paul est un peu…. Enfin, irascible quoi.

- Je m'en rends compte. Je pense qu'il va nous poser quelques soucis, mais enfin…

- On verra bien. Et Sam…. Enfin, ne t'en fais pas pour Emily. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de super. Elle s'en rendra compte.

- Peut- être. En attention fais attention avec Kim, que mes bêtises te servent aussi d'exemple !

- Promis. »

Je me retournais finalement en direction de chez moi, beaucoup plus calme. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour :)

Je poste ce chapitre rapidement, j'ai peur de le relire... Je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre pour une fois.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous les reviewvers: je vous répondrais, c'est juré ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je dus presque me trainer jusqu'au lycée. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner après ce qui s'était passé hier.

J'appréhendais de revoir Jared…. J'avais honte en un sens, et je m'en voulais terriblement. Mais qu'est qui m'avait pris ? Même si ce n'était pas fondamentalement faux, je sais que j'avais exagéré. Jamais je ne sortais de mes gonds ainsi. Au contraire même, depuis mon retour ici, j'avais choisi d'être la plus discrète possible, voire presque invisible, pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Et là…

Non je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est comme si j'avais refoulé quelque part toute cette colère que je ressentais, et qu'elle avait ressurgi brusquement.

Manque de chance, c'avait été devant Jared…

Je n'aurais pu rêver pire. Un vrai cauchemar… J'étais sortie de l'anonymat… Mais de la pire façon possible.  
Je meurs de peur. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Qu'allait il faire ? Se moquer ouvertement de moi ? Continuer son petit jeu ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Je ne voulais pas savoir. On peut me qualifier de lâche, mais l'humiliation public était au dessus de mes forces… Alors je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir à le croiser de toute la journée, me réfugiant à la bibliothèque ou dans les toilettes pour filles. Je m'attardais auprès des professeurs après les cours, jusqu'au début du cours suivant. Heureusement, on avait pas tant de cours en commun… Seulement trois. C'était en histoire, seule matière où nous étions côtes à côtes que c'était le plus difficile. Je me tenais le plus loin possible de lui, les yeux braqués sur le professeur, en faisant mine d'ignorer son regard que je sentais peser sur moi. Sans compter les petits mots qu'il tentait de me faire passer sous la table, et que je refusais obstinément…

Et puis le soir, je me cachais sur le parking, attendant d'être certaine qu'il n'était pas dans le coin, et je prenais des raccourcis pour rentrer chez moi. Ce stratagème a fonctionné une semaine… C'était particulièrement épuisant, mais, au moins, je parvenais à éviter la confrontation, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

J' avais peur de Jared, et surtout du fait que je lui avais montré une partie de moi que je cherchais à cacher à tout prix. Il détenait maintenant un pouvoir sur moi, pouvoir que mon emportement lui avait lui-même remis, et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Je m'étais comporté comme une idiote ! Tout ce travail que j'avais entrepris depuis mon retour à la Push risquait d'être anéanti, et tout ça à cause de lui ! Et de moi…. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, même s'il était hors de question que je laisse des choses comme ça passer… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se moque de moi….

En fait, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se moque de moi. Pas lui.

Le lundi suivant, je ré-appliquais cette même méthode. Cours, planque, cours, planque….

La journée semblait s'éterniser, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que j'allais finalement rejoindre mon casier, pour récupérer mes manuels. Le lycée était quasiment désert, les cours étant terminés depuis une demi heure. Je rejoignis le parking en prenant soin de jeter un œil pour vérifier si Jared et ses amis étaient bien repartis.

Soudainement, une main agrippa mon bras., et je me retrouvais à l'intérieur, dans une salle vide avant même d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait.  
Incrédule, je me retournais vers le garçon à la poigne brulante qui m'avait entrainé là.:

« Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux ? Murmurais je, en reconnaissant mon interlocuteur

Oh non, ce n'était pas vrai! Toute la journée, j'avais réussi à l'éviter

« Te parler. Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux. Tu n'en n'as pas assez de m'éviter à tout prix ?» répondis Jared l'air déterminé

« Pourquoi ? Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. » lui lançais je avant de me diriger aussi sec vers la porte

Il se plaça juste devant les bras levés

« Non attends, il faut absolument que je te parle. S'il te plait. »

« Ah non, ça suffit ! Tu ne crois pas que la plaisanterie a assez durée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? » m'exclamais je.

« Mais non enfin, arrête de dire ça ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses vraiment ça de moi ! Jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil enfin. Je ne suis pas un sale type, alors, maintenant, s'il te plait, écoute moi ! »

" Non. Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait… Ne te moque pas de moi. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix."

Sa poigne se resserra sur mon bras, sans me faire mal pourtant:

" Non, Kim. Pas tout de suite. Il est urgent que tu écoutes ce que je veux te dire. Il faut que tu comprennes… C'est pour ça que je t'ai amenée ici: il n'y a jamais personne. Nous sommes loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Tu veux bien le croire ?"

J' hochais prudemment la tête. Il est vrai qu'à cette heure ci, tout le monde ou presque avait filé. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, tête à demi baissée, avec un regard furibond.

« Bon, écoute….. J'étais tellement surpris hier, que je n'ai pas su réagir comme j'aurais du le faire. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne me fiche pas de toi, pas du tout! C'est tout le contraire… Il faut que tu me crois, s'il te plait.»

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais censée te croire ? »

« Mais parce que je suis vraiment sincère. .. Je vais te poser une question Kim: as-tu jamais entendu la moindre rumeur à mon sujet au sujet d'une quelconque fille ? Ais je la réputation d'un goujat, d'un espèce de Dom Juan de pacotille, qui séduit les filles pour les laisser tomber ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça. Je n'ai pas besoin, et je me refuserais toujours, à asseoir une quelconque popularité en me moquant de qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête Kim, je t'assure. Je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses imaginer un truc pareil !»

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais regarde un peu autour de toi, Jared ! Regarde un peu comme cette situation est loufoque. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais mine de t'intéresser à moi, de vouloir me connaitre, ou te rapprocher de moi, alors que tu ne me voyais même pas avant ?! Et puis, est-ce que j'ai au moins mon mot à dire dans cette histoire?!

Il eut un mouvement de recul:

« Mais.. Bien sur que tu as ton mot à dire. Tu as le choix, évidemment. Tu l'auras toujours. Seulement tu dois savoir, il faut que tu saches. »

«Non, je ne veux rien savoir… Je n'ai pas envie d'être prise pour une idiote. S'il te plait, laisse moi partir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais, pour être honnête, ça ne m'inspire aucune confiance. »

Je vis son regard changer…. Il paraissait vexé…. Non, ce n'est pas le bon terme.  
Blessé. C'est ça... Il avait l'air blessé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tandis que j'étais toujours à quelques pas de lui, nerveuse, et prête à prendre la fuite.

« D'accord… Alors écoute. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer d'abord. Ensuite, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. S'il te plait. »

A nouveau, j' hochais la tête. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais savoir.

« Tu as raison, c'est vrai que je ne t'avais jamais prêté attention avant… Mais si tu savais comme je le regrette aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Kim. Mais tu vois… Disons que …. Enfin, il m'est arrivé quelque chose ces derniers temps, qui m'a fais voir les choses d'une toute autre façon. Le genre d'évènement qui fait qu'après, n'est plus comme avant, quelque chose qui te fais grandir, changer, brusquement. C'est brutal, mais si tu savais comme je suis heureux aujourd'hui…. C'est comme si j'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois. Comme si j'avais passé ma vie à dormir, ou à attendre sans le savoir que cette chose se passe…Et maintenant, maintenant….. »

Il passa ses mains sur ses tempes:

« Ecoute, je sais que tout ça te parait complètement dingue, que moi-même j'ai l'air dingue… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te jure que je ne fais rien contre toi, ou dans le but de me moquer de toi. Je te le jure Kim. S'il te plait, tu dois me croire…. Jamais je ne chercherais à te faire du mal…. Je ne le pourrais pas. Tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes sur ce que je viens de te dire, mais pas sur ce point: je ne voudrais jamais te faire de mal… J'en souffrirais encore plus que toi. »

Tandis qu'il parlait j'étais restée là, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Méfiante, intriguée…. Mais là, je n'y arrivais plus….. J'en avais passé du temps, de mon coin, à regarder les autres, à analyser leur comportement, à essayer de comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait. Et là….. Il avait l'air tellement… Sincère.

Je m'appuyais sur la table derrière moi, en silence, méditant ses paroles la tête baissée.

Lui ne bougeait plus, il restait là, face à moi, l'air inquiet et pendu à mes lèves. Il avait un regard…. Presque désespéré, comme s' il avait besoin que je le crois, et ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient légèrement

J'hésitais…. Longtemps. D'un côté, je sentais que c'était une chance inouïe. Il y avait une chance sur mille pour que ce garçon tellement mignon, drôle, et sympathique puisse s'intéresser à moi. Mais de l'autre, justement, je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il y avait forcément un coup fourré là-dessous. Même après son petit laïus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier. Des expériences passés me revinrent en mémoire….. Toutes ces fois où j'avais été trop naïve, ou trop crédule.

A cette pensée, tout mon être se braquait. Je ne voulais pas, non je ne voulais pas que cette situation se reproduise.

Alors je soufflais:

« Écoute Jared… Je crois avoir saisi ce que tu voulais me dire. Seulement, tout ça me parait trop soudain, un peu irréel, enfin tu vois….. J'espère que tu es sincère, vraiment. J'espère que ce n'est pas un canular... Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi….. Je suis désolée. »

Je vis son visage se décomposer devant moi. Il paraissait tellement abattu. Alors je m'entendis ajouter presque sans m'en rendre compte:

« J'ai juste… J'ai juste besoin de temps. Et si au final tu veux toujours, qu'on se connaisse mieux… Tu es d'accord ? »

A ces mots il sembla s'illuminer, si bien que je ne pouvais regretter mes paroles. De plus, je n'avais pas menti. J'avais vraiment envie d'essayer.

« Oui, oui, bien sur que je suis d'accord. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Et je serais là,, quoiqu'il en soit. Prends ton temps, on ira à ton rythme »

« Très bien. On a cas dire ça alors… » soufflais je soulagée

Alors que son sourire s'élargissait, je pris mon sac, et tandis que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle, je sentis sa main retenir la mienne. Je frémi, et me retournais vers lui. Tout en serrant ma main dans la sienne, il chuchota:

« Je te prouverais que je suis sincère. Vraiment sincère. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Kim. Jamais. Je resterais près de toi…. Je te le promets. »

J'entrouvris les lèvres, mais aucun son ne put en sortir... S'il savait à quel point j'avais pu rêver qu'on me dise ces mots, ces mots précis…

_Je resterais près de toi._

J'étais troublée, plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et puis il y avait ses yeux…

Tout prêt des miens, brûlants. Il y avait ce quelque chose dans ses yeux, cette chose sans nom, mais qui était pourtant présente, dans cette classe, dans ses yeux, dans les miens, cette chose que je sentais si fortement, qui nous entourait, que j' avais déjà ressentie le jour de son retour . J'aurais voulu la toucher, la saisir, l'attraper dans ma main, pour la garder toujours auprès de moi.

Sa main était toujours posée sur la mienne, sans la serrer, me faisant comprendre que je pouvais la repousser à tout instant. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de le faire. Hardiment, j'allais même jusqu'à entremêler avec douceur mes doigts aux siens, alors que nos regards étaient toujours accrochés.

Je me sentais bien. Juste bien. Et c'est tellement rare ces instants où on est prêt à tout oublier, pour simplement se laisser aller et profiter… Juste profiter, lui et moi.

« Jared ? Tu es là mec ? » lança une voix en passant la porte

A ces mots, je sentis ma petite bulle de bonheur éclater, et je sursautais. Je me détournais vers la porte, et j' ôtais vivement ma main de celle de Jared comme si elle m'avait brulée, même si l'intrus avait eu le temps de la voir. Intrus qui s'exclama brusquement:

« Oh…. Pardon….. »

« Embry grogna Jared les dents serrés, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je vous avais dis que je vous retrouvais dehors !

« Désolé, mais on savait pas ce que tu faisais et les autres s'impatientaient alors heu… Bref, je m'en vais. Enfin je vous laisse quoi. Salut Kim ! » ajouta t'il en souriant

Je lui octroyais un petit sourire gêné , me sentant affreusement mal à l'aise alors que mes joues prenait une teinte cramoisie. Génial.

« Non laisse Embry, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Il faut que je rentre. »

Les joues toujours rouges (bah oui, j'avais quand même été surprise en pleine séance de…. De quoi d'ailleurs ? De rêveries éveillées envers un garçon qui soit dit en passant était juste devant moi. BREF, j'avais été un peu ridicule), je quittais la salle comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses, sentant le regard de Jared qui me brulait le dos, bien que je n'osais me retourner pour le confirmer.

Je rentrais rapidement à la maison, en longeant les bois, alors que le ciel se couvrait, annonçant un orage, qui ne tarda pas à éclater.

Mais en rentrant à la maison, trempée, je pris conscience du fait que ma main était encore brûlante.


End file.
